Britney 2point1
by Sirens-Are-Singing-Your-Song
Summary: My take on what should have happened in the new episode "Britney 2.0". Spoiler Alert!


***SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH "BRITNEY 2.0 AND YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, THEN DON'T READ THIS***

**Hey everyone, so I had to write this because Glee tonight completely depressed me. Seeing Brittany so damn sad was killing me. So I wrote this for the Brittana fans who were hoping that "Britney 2.0" went differently. It's short, so thanks for reading.**

Santana walks sluggishly to her dorm room coming from another long cheer practice, and she thought Coach Sylvester was tough. She drops her duffle bag in the chair at the desk and begins to pull off her uniform before making her way to the bathroom to shower. Once her muscles are relaxed she shuts off the water, dries off, and walks back into the room. She pulls open her dresser and pulls out a pair of boy shorts and a tank top and climbs into bed. She grabs her laptop that she threw on her bed earlier and pulls up Skype. She quickly sees that Brittany isn't online and glances at the time.

"It's after one, she's asleep", she mumbles to herself with a sigh. She hates not being with her girlfriend. She misses Brittany, she misses her friends from glee club, she even misses the school sometimes. Feeling a bit melancholy she decides to check Jacob Ben Israel's blog.

The first post she sees has the headline "Brittany S. Pierce goes Britney Spears" over a video. A look of confusion crosses her face before she quickly clicks play on the video.

Shocked at what she sees she says, "What the hell?"

(McKinley)

Blaine, Unique, Sam, Tina, Artie, Joe, and Marley stand in front of Brittany in the choir room. Blain, Tina, and Artie having witnessed Brittany's attack on Jacob earlier in the week decided that they should try to have an intervention of sorts and got the entire glee club on board.

Brittany at a loss as to why they are all congregated in the front of the room staring at her asks her phone, "Kiki, why is everybody in the glee club staring at me?"

Kiki replies, "Because those fools are jealous."

Tina asks, "Who's Kiki?"

"Kiki is Siri's super smart older cousin who's really jealous of how famous Siri's gotten. She lives inside this super cheap phone I found at the laundry mat."

The entire group shares a look of confusion. Blaine shakes his head before saying, "Brittany, we aren't jealous of you."

Joe nods in agreement, "Brittany we're worried about you."

"We know how hard it must have felt to get kicked off the Cheerios. We want to help you get back on your feet", Blaine continues.

"Kiki is the only one that I can trust now that Santana is too busy for me", Brittany tells the group.

"I'm never too busy for you", every one turns to see Santana in the doorway.

"Santana, what are you doing here", Brittney asks, standing as Santana approaches her.

"I saw the JBI video and had to find out what was going on", Santana replies. Blaine and the others quietly slip out of the room deciding to leave the two girls alone.

Santana closes the distance between herself and Brittany and pulls the blonde into a hug. A content sigh escapes Brittany at being in Santana's arms. Santana pulls out of the hug and looks Brittany over. She sees a shell of the girl she left a month ago. She takes a hold of Brittany's hands and pulls her down to the chairs.

"Brit-Brit, what's going on", Santana asks. Brittany drops her head and looks down at her lap. Santana releases one of Brittany's hands and brings it up to lift Brittany's face so that she is looking at her, "Brit talk to me."

"Coach Sylvester kicked me off of the Cheerios", Brittany replies.

"This is more than not being on the Cheerios Britt. What's really wrong?"

Brittany looks back her lap before meeting Santana's eyes and saying, "I miss you San."

"Britt, I miss you too, but I'm only a phone call away."

"I know, it's the little things you know. I miss you laugh and the smell of your armpits", Brittany says seriously, "you're more than just my girlfriend, you're my best and I just feel like you have this new life without me and I don't know where I fit in it and here I'm losing everything."

"I love you Brittany, I love you so much. Yes I have a new life in Louisville but none of that is more important to me than you, and because of that you're not going to lose me. Plus from what I just walked in on it looks like you have seven people who are willing to be great friends to you", Santana tells her honestly. A smile crosses Brittany's face which makes one form on Santana's. Santana leans in and places a light kiss to Brittany's lips.

"I know, it's just hard with you not being here", Brittany tells her.

"I know. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I wasn't here for you", Santana replies.

"You're busy, I get that", Brittany says.

"Yeah, but never you busy for you Britt. I don't want you to think otherwise." Brittany nods in understanding, and Santana raises Brittany's hand to her mouth and kisses it, a light blush coats Brittany's cheeks as a shy smile forms on her lips. A small laugh tumbles from Santana's lips at the adorableness that is her girlfriend.

"Now, about your grades, Sue wasn't wrong. I don't like how she said it, but she wasn't wrong", Santana says and Brittany nods, dropping her eyes to her lap again, "Baby you're so smart, you are and I don't want you to let anyone tell you differently, but you have got to apply yourself."

Brittany mulls over her words before meeting Santana's eyes, "You're right, I just don't know how to. Lord Tubbington isn't that great at math and history."

Santana chuckles, "How about you talk to Mr. Schue and see if he can help set up some tutoring sessions with you teachers."

"I love you Santana", Brittany says with a smile before capturing Santana's lips in a heated kiss, both girls relishing being so close to the other again. Santana never more thankful for the money that her mother gave her as a graduation gift, makes a mental note to visit home as often as possible.

**Alright I know that wasn't that great but I had to write it. The lack of Santana while Brittany was going through that was murder. Let me know what you thought, thanks for reading.**


End file.
